Good Tidings
by Beck89
Summary: Naomi Campbell just wanted to enjoy her holiday break from work but when an emergency arises and she steps in to help, she finds herself learning the true meaning of Christmas with the help of fiery red headed elf.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2012: I'm re-uploading the chapters to sort them as I originally intended. It's well after Christmas, I realize that but I will be finishing the story within a week. Oh and thank you all as always for your continued support!**

**Author's Note**: I blame all the Christmas movies on the TV for what I've written and am about to write. This is just a quick 3 part story (most of it written by the way) that spreads the Christmas cheer set in the Skins world (duh!). I am writing another story at the moment but I have not forgotten about it, quite the opposite actually. So enjoy this holiday treat from me to you :)

**Summary**: Naomi Campbell just wanted to enjoy her holiday break from work but when an emergency arises and she steps in to help, she finds herself learning the true meaning of Christmas with the help of fiery red headed elf.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins...seriously now, were you shocked?

**Part 1- I have to what?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:30

Finally! Getting up from my desk I grab my coat and scarf and walk out of the office and heads towards the elevator thinking of nothing but getting home and heading out. Its Friday night and after the week I've had I need a release, not sexual mind you, although that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing either. Pulling my phone from my pocket I send out a short message to the only person who would be readily available for a night out, James Cook.

**I need to drink, dance and perhaps get lucky ;) N**

Looking down at the screen I fail to notice the other person walking around the corner. Dropping my phone, I scowl and look for the idiot that bumped into me only to realize it was my friend, Effy. She crosses her arm and quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Is that any way to treat your employer ?"

"Technically Effy, your mum is my employer so unless she's somehow inhabited your body, I can push you around if I want."

I push her shoulder softly to demonstrate my point and gain a smile from her.

"Going out tonight Naomi?"

"Yes that's the plan Stonem. Interested in joining me?"

Uncrossing her arms I noticed the large folder she was carrying. Gesturing to it I raised an eyebrow silently asking her what it was for. She straightened from her relaxed pose and opened the folder and grabbed a sheet of paper revealing it to be a list of names.

"Eff unless those are the names and number of women interested in shagging, I'm not interested."

Stepping away from her and picking up my phone from the floor I noticed the little red light flashing indicating a new message. Opening it I smiled seeing Cooks response.

**Blondie! Finally we get to wiggle waggle! Name the place and my cock is there :)**

**Funny Cook :P Me muff muncher not cock cruncher. I was thinking maybe drinks at Keith's and clubbing perhaps? N**

**You're breaking my heart Naomikins! Alright then be at Keiths then. 8 yeah?**

Agreeing with Cook, I look up towards Effy and smile at her.

"Sorry Eff, Cook's offer was slightly more enticing then whatever you had planned. So if that's it, I'll be off. Enjoy your weekend and-oh Merry Christmas."

Smiling at me but shaking her head Effy placed the paper back in the folder. "Shame, there was a Christmas bonus in it for you." She turned away from me to walk back to her office. "Merry Christmas to you too Naomi."

She walked away slowly from me, the words Christmas bonus running through my mind. Shit. I could use the extra money. But the thought of working even more just made me irritable. Sighing in frustration I cursed Effy mentally. She always knew how to trap me.

"Stop right there Stonem."

Pausing she looked over her shoulder and looked at me innocently. "Yes?"

Sighing again I walk towards her and cross my arms. "Just exactly how much did you plan on offering?"

Smirking she handed me the folder.

"The names on that list are chidrens name. The information provided indicates the age of the child and interest or hobby they enjoy."

I open the folder and glance at the cover sheet and frown in confusion.

"Effy why exactly do you have this?"

Looking through several sheets of paper I notice some names circled in red.

"And why are some of the names circled?"

I close the folder and hand it back to her motioning for her to take it. Ignoring my outstretched hand, she walks around me and motions for me to follow hef. Rolling my eyes in frustration, I follow her and arrive at the reception area of Stonem Industries. She stops and motions with her head to the corner where an obscenely large Christmas tree stood decorated.

"Last week Naomi you called that the Giant Green blob."

"Its huge Effy," I interrupted.

"Its not a blob, " she continued ignoring my interruption. "Its the Giving Tree. Had you read any of the emails I sent you, you would have known that we have partnered up with local community programs that help provide toys for the less fortunate. There were little ornaments on the tree with those names from the list. Whoever took a name was supposed to bring a present and place it under the tree. Today was the cutoff day for the presents and when we did the inventory for the gifts, we discovered that we were missing 12 gifts. The 12 gifts represent 12 names. The same names you saw circled in red."

She paused and I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you want me to do then? Everyones left. If its a bollocking you wanted me to give, there's no one left."

"Naomi for someone so smart, you are incredibly daft. I need you to go shopping for Christmas gifts."

I bug out my eyes and almlst drop the folder. "No fucking way Stonem. I hate shopping. You bloody well know it."

Shaking my head I motion for her to take the folder. Standing with her arms crossed she smirks before responding to my outburst.

"The company will provide you with a credit card to make the purchases and any expenses you may incur. As well as providing a car for you."

Pursing my lips I shake my head at her.

"And we'll pay you an extremely generous bonus for your hard work."

I cock my head at her. "How gorgeous?"

"Brad Pitt gorgeous," she deadpans.

I snort and she smirks. "Or in your case, Angelina Jolie gorgeous."

I laugh at her and shake my head. Fuck knows I need the money and it only would be buying the gifts. I mean even I can't fuck it up. I have a list for Christ sakes and if anything I'll just buy the boys something with lights that make loud noises and the girls pink frilly things.

"Fine Stonem. I'll buy your gifts tonight and call you so you can pick them up."

She looks at me and suddenly I'm filled with the fear that there's something she's not telling me.

"Spill it Eff."

"You'll have to buy the gifts, wrap them and deliver them to the coordinators of the event tomorrow morning."

She grinned at me when I screamed in frustration at her.

"Jesus Christ its the 23rd Effy! How the fuck am I supposed to do all that in one night?"

"You won't be alone. There's a girl from one of the organizations we work with that volunteered to help. She'll assist you with the shopping and anything else you need her to do-with the shopping of course."

She looked at me pointedly before leaning over the receptionist desk and pressing a buzzer.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Crossing her arms, we both looked towards the an opening door and I couldn't help but gape at the petite red headed woman that walked in. The way her hips swayed as she she came closer. Her face lit up with a smile and her warm brown eyes twinkling with joy.

"Naomi Campbell may I introduce you to Emily Fitch, your little elf for the night."

* * *

><p>She stood before me and smiled politely. I stared, probably a bit more than I should have earning me a jab in the ribs from Effy. Clearing my throat, I extended my hand towards her.<p>

"Naomi Campbell nice to meet you."

She seemed amused and I was hoping it was my formal gesture that she was laughing at and not my name. Chuckling softly she grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Emily Fitch." God her voice was husky. Suddenly the thought of shopping doesn't horrify me as much as it did.

Her hands were so soft. I squeezed it slightly and smiled brightly at her. Noticing a slight blush to her cheeks, I let go of her hand and winked at her. She shook her head and laughed, toying with the hem of her coat. Smiling I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at Effy.

_Is she single?_

_Maybe._

_Is she gay?_

_Maybe._

_Don't you know any other words?_

_Maybe._

Emily cleared her throat distracting me from my . God she was irritating, Effy not Emily of course. I smiled at Emily and she smiled back. I took in the way her hair fell around her face accentuating the curves of her cheeks which were still slightly rosy. Her nose was small and cute-like a button. Looking further down I noticed how soft and red her lips were. They were so inviting just asking to be kissed. I couldn't help but want to jump her.

"Right," said Effy interrupting my train of thought. "You two have very little time as it is. So I'll leave you to it."

"Hold on," I said. "Why aren't you doing this?"

I was embarassed to ask her the question in front of Emily, I wasn't opposed to the idea of spending time with her but I was confused as to why she didn't handle this herself.

Tutting at me she smirked and pushed my shoulder.

"Because Naomi this is a business transaction an area I am proud to admit you excel at. So treat this like you would treat your job; with care, patience and a sense of hope."

Leaving me slightly confused she handed me the car keys and turned to Emily.

"If this one" gesturing to me " gives you a hard time, just hit her on the nose like a dog. She can act like a bitch sometimes. Merry Christmas and thank you again."

"Merry Christmas Effy," she replied excitedly. Jesus she was one of THOSE Christmas lunatics.

Turning around Eff said, "you'll find what you need at the back of the folder in an envelope plus your compensation." I nodded and she looked at me before narrowing her eyes. "Behave."

Sticking my tongue out at her she smiled and left leaving me with a bewildered looking Emily.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't really have to hit you...do I?" she asked nervously.

Shaking my head, I laughed at how adorable she was. "No I'll behave I promise. We should get going though. Shall we?" I asked motioning towards the exit.

She nodded her head and walked towards the door as I grabbed the folder from the desk and followed.

After finding the company car, which was almost the size of a small house, damn gas guzzlers, Emily and I decided it would be best to go to a place where we could brainstorm about our shopping trip. Deciding I could have my cake and eat it, I drove to Keiths hoping I would run into Cook and somehow make a getaway. After finding a spot to park I turn to Emily.

"This is a pub I come to, its not posh mind you but the drinks are good and most importantly free."

Removing my safety restraint and getting out, I walk towards the pub and hear Emily do the same. so she can catch up. I look at her from the corner of my eye and refrain from laughter when I caught her wary expression.

"Like I said, its not a five star establishment but it is good."

"Right," she said dubiously. "I suppose I'll take your word for it."

"Trust me Emily Fitch," winking at her.

She grinned at me before looking at where my hand was grabbing the handle.

"We'll see," she said.

xxxxxx

It had been two hours since we'd arrived at Keiths and we were both slighlty buzzed though by no means were we impaired. We had discussed our jobs, Emily was a teacher, which I couldn't help but laugh at which she found slightly offending. But I quickly redeemed myself when I told her that it suited her because she was so nice and all. Interestingly enough I discovered that the organization Emily "volunteered" for was founded and run by her parents and she had single handedly managed this years Christmas donations. (Which included donations from Stonem Enterprises and 5 other major international companies) A fact that genuinely surprised me. I mean using up all of her free time just so other people, or in this case children, could be happy just blew me away. Then again Emily Fitch blew me away. She was just so-so alive. She was a force to be reckoned with and I found myself prolonging the pub session so I could spend more time with her.

"Alright!" Emily exclaimed after chugging the last of her beer. "No more messing about. We have business to tend to."

Her slight pout had me burst into giggles and she smile at me.

"You're beautiful when you smile Naomi."

The laughter ceased when I heard her compliment and I could feel my cheeks redden.

"I made you blush!" she squealed excitedly.

I shook my head at her and went to reply but the sound of the door being slammed open startled me and I turned my head to look when I heard the voice of .

"Blondieeeeeeeee!" he yelled when he saw me and ran towards the table picking me up from the chair and hugging me. "Glad you could make it babe."

Letting me go, I smoothed out my blouse which was now slightly wrinkled from Cook's bone crushing hug. Noticing Emily he grabbed a chair from another table and sat down.

"Please join us Cook," I said sarcastically.

He grinned at me and faced Emily

"Evenin' Red. You're looking fucking mint. Fancy tending to my sugar plums and candy cane?"

Cook wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed the front of his pants suggestively and Emily looked at me with a horrified expression. I suppose to a stranger, Cooks forwardness would be appaling.

"Cook, this is Emily Fitch. She's helping me waste money."

I giggled but Emily frowned at me.

"Is that really what you think Naomi?"

The look Emily gave me was enough to even make Cook shift in his seat uncomfortably. He grabbed my drink my drink and chugged it down placing the empty glass in front of me.

"Well," I started unsurely, "that is what we're doing Em. No point in calling it anything else is there?"

I ignored the way I shortened her name and she crossed her arms.

" We're not wasting money. Its a donation."

I snorted. "Okay Emily."

Cook gave me a look before glancing back at Emily and then me again. I furrowed by brow in confusion.

"Forgive her Emilio man. Our Naomi's a bit of a Scrooge."

He laughed loudly at his own joke and I grimaced when he burped afterwards.

"Forgive him Emily, Cooks a bit of a pig," I smile at him and he grins.

"You love it Blondie."

I smile. Good old Cook, never changes. He stood up and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Naomikins, as fit as Red 'ere is, I don't think she's wants to see my chimney spout. I'm off to find my own little elf."

He walked towards the bar and I noticed Emily staring after him.

"Christ is he always so-so" she gestured wildly with her hands and looked at me.

"Yeah, its part of his charm," I smirk bringing a smile to her face.

She drinks a bit of her beer and looks at me opening her mouth and then closing it again. She does this, to my amusement before I intervene.

'Go on, spit it out."

She looks at me shocked before her face relaxes at the my own.

"Why did he call you a Scrooge?"

I tense at her question and her expression tirns curious and then apologetic.

"Sorry, that's none of my business."

She wraps her hand around the glass in front of her and stares into the cup embarassed.

Fuck it. I'll tell her my sob story. Even though I can tell she feels bad for asking me she seems like the type that will wonder and not let it go.

"My prick of a father left my mum and me during Christmas when I was younger."

She looked up from her glass and reached out to cover her hand with mine.

"I'm so sorry Naoms."

I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach and a tingly sensation when her hand squeezed mine. Looking into her eyes, I could see the sorrow in them and believed her. I mean let's face it, people just tend to say sorry as a reflex. Nobody ever means it. But Emily did and suddenly it was okay. I felt confused that two words uttered from a person I just met could have the effect they had on me.

"Thank you," I say smiling. "But it was a long time ago."

"Still, you're hurt by his actions."

I scoffed and removed my hands from hers. "Really I had no idea."

I bit my tongue. I really was a sarcastic bitch sometimes.

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. She pushed the glasses aside and leaned over the table slowly and I did the same. She held my gaze and licked her lips, tilting her head to the side. Slowly moving in I closed my eyes when she reached out and felt her fingers touch my jawline.

I licked my lips and moved closer-Shit. Fuck. Fuck.

I recoiled and grabbed my nose gingerly. She flicked my nose. Emily Fucking Fitch just bopped me on my schnauzer. I rub it and make.a spectacle of inspecting .blodd.

"Christ Emily. What was that for."

She laughed and the delicious sound of her voice filled my ears. I forgot that I was supposed to be upset and laughed along with her.

"Well Fitch explain yourself."

She paused to look at me and there was a twinkle in her eye I didn't see before. I must have looked like a complete fool sporting an ear to ear grin but Emily really is incredible to look at.

"Effy said to hit you square on the nose if you gave me any trouble. So I..." trailing off we laughed again, she at my facial expression and I at how adorable she was. Her red hair falling over her face and her fringe covering her eyes. Those eyes. Before it I reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. She stopped laughing and gulped slightly when I let me fingers fall along her neck. Her neck was smooth and it took all my to jump her. Again.

Leaning in, her eyes looked at me with slight trepidation but desire as well. I grinned and bumped with her enjoying the sound of her breath hitching with the action. Now that her eyes were closed I decided to return the favor.

Bop!

Her eyes opened wide with surprise and her hand went to her nose..

" You bitch!"

"Not very nice is it?"

She laughed at me. "Fair enough Campbell. " She glanced at her watch and stood up quickly.

"Its getting late. We need to make a dash for it if you want to get this over with," she said in a tone I couldn't quite place.

She stood up and put her coat on. I did the same and waved goodbye to Cook who waved back. "Some other time Blondie eh?"

I nodded and walked towards the door with Emily in tow. Reaching out and opening the door I motioned for her to exit first. Surprised my exactions she smiled but walked out.

The cold air hit me and I shivered. We walked towards the car and I turned on the car, turning on the hot air.

Emily broke the awkward silence that grew between us.

"Ready to waste money?" she said sadly.

I sighed. No need for two Scrooges this Christmas. Emily deserved to be happy if she was forced to be with me.

"Let's buy some presents Ems," I finish with a smile.

Emily looked back at me with so much mirth in her eyes I looked away embarasssdly. She reached out and grasped my hand which was fidding with the gear shift. Emily's smiles should come with a warning. I've always heard the expression about someone lighting up a room with their smile but Emily's was enough to light up all the Christmas lights worldwide.

"Let's go then," she said, the smile still on her face.

For the first time in a very long time, I looked forward to Christmas shopping and I don't think it had anything to do with the children waiting anxiously for their presents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Okay so did you know Christmas was well over two months ago? Did you also know that I am incredibly sorry for not updating the story I was supposed to around the time I said I would...because I am! So take this humble update as my way of saying 'hey, you're all lovely for your unwavering patience'. I'm not entirely thrilled about this one though, so I don't blame you if you're not. It's odd to be in the Christmas spirit for obvious reasons. Before I forget just want to say thank you to SevenDevilsInYourHead. I know it's well past the day but happy birthday, I hope you enjoy this update and last but certainly not least, to NikkiCee...you got the update you wanted :P Nevertheless without further ado, I give you the first of the last installment and this time I assure you I will finish it within a week or so. Thank you once again to all of you that have commented and added this story to your updates. I hope I don't disappoint.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: You know. I know it. As do the real writers of Skins...

**Part 2: And Then There was One**

Women are fascinating specimens and I'm not saying that for the obvious reasons. I mean, they really are mind boggling. One moment they're demure and shy and in the blink of an eye they're coquettish and flirting shamelessly with you. You're never quite sure what to expect. The possibilities are endless and that's something I'm perfectly fine with ( most of the time anyways). After we'd left the pub, or rather when the discussion came up about where we should have gone shopping, Emily changed. She was so open and charismatic at the bar and all of a sudden she was sullen and far too quiet for my like. It was like the pod people had invaded the little redheads body except with a slightly more depressing personality. We'd left to purchase the gifts discussing what stores we'd go to. To make things easier I suggested we go to Hamleys. We had a list of what we needed to purchase and the large toy shop was conveniently designed with seven organized floors of gadgets and gizmos. Toys ranging from the cute and the cuddly to the fun and the educational-basically anything the merchant could get his hands on. I knew the place would be overrun by parents who decided to wait until the last possible moment to buy gifts not to mention the increasing possibility of being surrounded by dozens if not hundreds of screaming children. Those were odds I wasn't comfortably with but I had a bonus to gain. I explained in detail to Emily what my plans were. I told her we'd start at the top floor and work our way down back to the entrance. She stayed quiet for most of my rant, nodding her head occasionally or humming a sound of agreement. Normally I wouldn't have pressed. In fact on any given day I wouldn't even have noticed Emily's distant behavior. I mean she volunteered in the first place, I didn't see why she was acting like that. I was thrown off to be honest. I drove cautiously down the streets and the snow falling heavily, blanketing the ground in a soft, white layer. I stopped at an intersection and turned to look at her quickly before releasing my hold on the brake and slowly inch forward.

"Everything okay Ems?" I try to look between the road and her, but with her face half turned looking outside her window, I couldn't read her expression.

"Yes."

The reply was quiet and tight. I don't have to see her face to know there's something wrong. Normally I'd just ask the person outright what was wrong. I wouldn't want someone to feel like they needed to lie to spare my feelings so I treated everyone accordingly. But for the sake of avoiding an argument I let it go and continued to drive. I reached for the stereo button and let the radio fill in the silence. Much to my disdain its only Christmas music playing (uh duh). I roll my eyes and lift my hand to change the station when I hear humming beside me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Emily lightly drumming her fingers on her thigh. She bobs her head along to the music. As the song resumes the verse, she starts to sing softly.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

She kept on singing unaware and content to just be. I was tempted to turn the radio off, the song would no doubt play ten more times within the hour. But she looked ridiculously and utterly happy singing that I couldn't bear to take that away from her, maybe she was just quiet because she wanted to be somewhere else, I know I did. Maybe she had a family waiting for her, or a boyfriend, though I was hoping the latter was nonexistent. I wanted to try my luck later on. I started to drum my fingers along to the song on the steering wheel. I rolled my eyes. How fucking stupid is that? I hate it when songs get stuck in my head because you'll never get the lyrics out. They just play on over and over again until you end up being that stupid woman who sings songs out loud much to the annoyance of others.

"Problem?"

"What...?" I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't realize Emily had stopped singing and was even halfway facing me in the seat.

"Uhh...no...why?"

She stared at me and though it was slightly unnerving, I glanced back at her quickly, eyes still focused on not killing us or any other human being. "Nothing..you just looked upset."

I veered into the next lane and welcomed the distraction of figuring out where to park the car. I could feel her eyes on me, waiting for a response. I sighed and was going to respond when I noticed a car exiting from a spot and sped up slightly to grab it. A place this close to the store was difficult to grab. I wedged the large vehicle into the space and turned off the ignition. I removed the seat belt and reached for my wallet in front, tying my scarf tighter around my neck bracing for the cold gust swirling outside. I turn to face Emily.

"Ready?" I plaster a smile on my face and grip the door handle to walk out. She nods quietly and walks out of the car as I do the same. We both walk in silence and quickly to the large glass doors at the entrance. I notice Emily has her neck and half of her head buried into her coat with her hands firmly dug into the pockets. Actually from this angle she kinda looks like a tortoise. The thought makes me chuckle aloud and she fixes her questioning stare at me, her expression puzzled. I shake my head at her and extend my arm to open one of the doors, allowing Emily to go first. She smiles at my politeness and curtsies earning an eye roll from me. Cute, definitely cute.

xx

xx

xx

Fuck. My. Life. We've been in this bloody toy shop for an hour already and nothing absolutely nothing has been deemed worthy to purchase. I've had countless associates approach Emily with the best toys possible and nothing. I'm rethinking the cute statement now because slowly but surely I'm becoming annoyed. She knows it too. She keeps on looking at me funny as if I'm the one that's completely gone mental. Every single toy I've shown her she turns down right away for the silliest reasons. For example I remembered on the list one of the younger children wanted a doll. I'd looked around like a nutter for one until. I finally located a massive display. I grabbed three different ones from their places on the shelves before me and practically ran back to show Emily.

"Emily!" she had her back turned away from me as she sat on a bench watching two small children play. At the sound of my voice she turned around and stood. "Look," I gesture towards my arms and she looks down at the dolls and back up to meet. "I never pegged you as the doll type Naomi."

"What?" Oh. She's joking. "Smart Emily."

"I think so," she smirked proudly.

" Its for that girl on the list. She wants a doll yeah? So..." I stop to set two of the dolls on the bench leaving me to showcase one of the dolls. "It comes with a lip gloss set, some other girly items..." I don't even bother to finish my sentence because of the way Emily is looking at the doll as if it were plagued. "Whats wrong?"

She looks up at me slightly embarrassed but determined. "She won't like it."

I stare at her incredulously. "What? What do you mean she won't like it?"

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Exactly what you heard Ms. Campbell. Natalie won't like that doll. She prefers China dolls. Not bug eyed, teenage dolls with," she grabs the package and reads the side notes "10 different lip gloss colors and wardrobe."

"Ok," I say slightly miffed. " Drop the formality please. Just Naomi," I added. " What about this one?" I grab the second box and present it to her.

"Dora the Explorer?" she states in disbelief.

"Yeah, she comes with a companion and everything, a monkey or something...and look, a bag to put her map and several other essentials." She's still looking at it funny and I lose my patience.

"What the fuck Emily?" There was a resounding silence that carried on in our area of the floor...probably not a good thing to curse around children.

Unexpectedly, she grabs my hand and pulls me into a corner of the large room away from the disapproving looks of very upset parents. I forget momentarily that I'm upset with her as she tugs me along. Her hands are soft and warm and though I'm already thinking about her fingers...and stuff, she abruptly stops and faces me. She's pouting but it looks so cute on her, the way her mouth is turned down upset and her arms folded against her chest like a cross child. Wait. Shit. Focus.

"What?" I demand. "We've been searching for an hour and you've liked nothing Emily. I'm bound to be a bit upset. You don't even look interested in being here which by the way" I lean in and lower my voice " is fucking fucked up considering you volunteered for this. What is it?" I don't stop, I'm on a roll. " Have somewhere else you'd like to be?"

She glares at me as I lean back and fold my arms. "Maybe you should have asked where I wanted to go instead of making decisions for the both of us. This list " she reaches towards my coat pocket where I shoved the piece of paper and pulls it out. "This list exists for a reason. If you bothered to even look at things as they are and not like you want them to be you would have realized that the children on here don't want the latest fucking Bratz doll. Which by the way, really?" She stares at me incredulously and I look away slightly embarrassed by her harsh tone and partly because I don't want to get kicked out for causing a scene. "Could you have chosen a worse doll?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. I know I probably shouldn't laugh, in fact it might be dangerous if her glare is anything to judge by, but I can't help but find it hilarious and I burst out laughing. I try to hold it in but one look at her puzzled expression and i laugh even harder.

She shakes her head. "Oh how mature Naomi."

I keep on laughing, tears spilling from my eyes. I'm laughing so hard, I clutch my aching sides. She stands glaring at me before finally breaking into a small smile. Her eyes are warm and her stance is no longer tense. I stop laughing and chuckle slightly before stopping.

"Done now?" she asks in mock exasperation.

I wipe the tears from my cheek and body. She sighs and looks down at her feet thoughtfully before returning her gaze to me. She fixes her eyes on me as if weighing a decision. Looking around once more at our surroundings, she looks me straight in the eye before speaking.

" I suppose my outburst was a bit over the top?" Smile.

" Yeah, well..." I trail off and raise an eyebrow. " You'd give a diva a run for her money."

"Oi! Cheeky" she playfully pushes me away. I'll ignore the happy feeling I just felt. Emily's touch was soft and delicate and it definitely left me wanting more, no matter how innocent it was. Christ, I didn't even know if she was gay, although that doesn't really matter to me. At the end of the day, everyone's a little gay.

"Naomi."

Shit focus.

She paused and looked unsure. "I don't mean to be difficult. I've gone to the same toy shop for the past two years. A friend of mine owns it with her husband. I don't like large places like this. I'd much rather purchase from a smaller vendor. And the toys Tommo has are made locally."

I look at her a bit blankly. She should have just said she wanted to go there in the first place. That much I told her. Emily shrugged but told me after I had laid out my plans for the shopping she didn't dare interfere which made me laugh at her (although not cruelly) it was just slightly ridiculous. I mean if its a tradition she has already then I respect that. I know what its like to have preferences.

"Alright then, off we go," I say adjusting my scarf around my neck and putting my gloves back on.

"Really?" her eyes lit up so much, the brown seemed to turn a lighter color, if that's at all possible.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the shop, ignoring the butterflies that erupted when she smiled at me.

xx

xx

xx

"Ok, so JJ is the awkward one-"

"Not awkward," she interjected, "he's shy. He just rambles a bit when he feels nervous or excited..or embarrassed."

We started talking, or rather Emily had discussed people she worked with at her parents charity. It wasn't something I was used to, small talk. Sometimes it was awkward and forced, but with Emily it came natural. Then again, she was the only one divulging anything. I merely went out of my way to tease her. I look at her from the corner of my eye and grin. "Ok...shy, unlike you." We had been teasing each other since we left the toy shop. I enjoyed seeing this side of Emily. She was much more relaxed, much more herself. Which to my immense pleasure I'd realize she was very honest and very cheeky, which isn't a bad thing at least to me its not. She started smiling a lot more. She was absolutely beautiful when she did that, not that she wasn't beautiful now. But when she smiled, she just...it was like she was shining. As corny as it may sound, I found myself smiling along with her. It was contagious. At first she thought I was taking the mick so she took to poking me when I smiled or if I was sarcastic or if I rolled my eyes at her-any chance she could really.

"Turn left ahead Nai." I slow down the car and glance at her.

"Nai?" I ask with a smirk.

I hear her clear her throat and stutter awkwardly.

"Uhh..yeah sorry, I didn't mean to. It's a habit I have of giving nicknames. It's my attempt at making a person feel at ease. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable instead-"

"Emily!" Speaking a thousand words a minute as amusing as it was to watch, I couldn't understand half of what she said. Quite frankly it made me dizzy. "Calm down yeah?" I chuckle and watch as she nods and laughs nervously.

"Sorry.:

"Don't worry. It was just a bit unexpected. " I reassure her, trying my best to not make her feel awkward. "Actually, my mum still calls me that. Childhood name and all."

She smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah," mildly embarrassed about my confession.

Emily reaches over and squeezes my forearm gently. "Hey." I look at her surprised by the physical contact. "If its any consolation my dad still calls me Emsy." She chuckles at her own admission, lets go of my forearm and rubs her palms against her lap. Looking up, I notice when she stretches her arm pointing towards the only lit store front on the street. Actually, now that I notice most of the shops on this street are unoccupied and some don graffiti along the window and doors. Definitely wasn't expecting that. I park right in front of the store, afraid that the car might be vandalized or stolen while we're in there. Emily must have noticed my oh so obvious face of mistrust because she smiled reassuringly at me as she left the car. Right. Moving along. I follow her only after securing the doors were locked and looked around once more around my surroundings, not as though looking around will actually do any good. Fat chance of that. I notice the handmade toys neatly arranged through the glass, Christmas lights adorning every possible surface. Emily notices and places her hand on the door knob.

"It doesn't look like much but it has exactly what I'm looking for and most importantly at an affordable price."

I remember saying something along those lines to her before going to the pub and I smile. " If you say so."

She opens the door and a ring announces our presence. I take one more look at the car. Talk about paranoid. The warmth that hits my face when I walk in stings my cold skin but then soothed it. The toy store isn't big compared to the other one we were at but it feels homey. It had the look and atmosphere as though Santa himself were to pop out from behind the long wooden counter before me. The room was large and circular with a domed ceiling. There was nothing modern about it, in fact it was all made out of wood as far as I could tell. Two staircases curved around either side of the room, leading up to an inside balcony. Around the walls were posters from children's books- Treasure Island, The Wizard of Oz, and Alice in Wonderland. This room, and the balcony above the register, were full of toys, to the point of being almost crowded. They were organized by some kind of theme that only the owner knew- kites, sleds and flying toys in one section, and dolls, chests and smaller items in another. I can't begin to describe everything that was there- I don't think I could. In the corner of the main room by one of the staircases stood a suit of polished full plate mail and helm, just the size of a child. Who on Earth would buy that for a child is beyond me. I noticed then a sort of glow coming from the ceiling. It had been painted to look like the night sky, with constellations and everything. There were sailing ships suspended from balloons that swam through the air as if it were on the sea. There was a folding artist's desk stains adorning the cluttered surface.

"Thommo comes up with ideas for toys. Sometimes he'll have children draw up things they might like."

I look up and it's then I notice how close Emily is standing to me. I nod slowly appreciating her proximity and her natural beauty. She doesn't have make up on that I could tell, but there's something about her that is just so alluring and intoxicating, its a bit overwhelming. Her skin is pale but in this light it looks golden with a hint of red on her cheeks. Her eyelashes are long and dark, a contrast to her warm brown eyes that are staring at me intently.

"He calls it his thinking chair but the kids that come here call it his magic chair," she continues to speak. I'm glued to every word she says, her voice as soothing as a lullaby.

"EMMMMMMIIIILYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

We both jump at the sudden intrusion bursting from behind the register. A flash of color is all that I see coming to embrace Emily quicker than any average human could move.

"Bloomin' 'eck, its so good to see ya." Emily chuckles which I would imagine is slightly difficult because she's locked in the hug of death by a mad woman. Seriously, she'd have to be mad to wear so many colors at once. It's like Christmas and Easter threw up on her.

"You too Panda." She pats her back and pushes her away but not out of arms reach. She smooths out her hair. "This is Naomi," she says gesturing to me. "She-"

"NAOMI!" She hugs me abruptly and Emily scrambles to disengage me from her freakishly strong grip.

"Panda! Where's Thomas? I've got an order to place."

"Oh right!" She lets me go practically shoving me into Emily as she scurried towards what I presume is the back of the store. I mumble a quick thank you and she rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"She's a bit full on. Sorry."

"It's fine. Have you known her very long?"

She nods and smiles reminiscently. "Yeah I've known her and Thomas since college. We all hung out together, you know, same courses."

I nod absentmindedly. "They're a couple. Married to be exact." I look at her with one raised eyebrow. "Panda and Thommo. Married."

She said the last bit slowly and mockingly. Cheeky.

"And they work together?"

Nod.

"That must be annoying."

Emily went to answer but was interrupted. Attached firmly in place by an excited Panda, is who I presume to be Thommo. He smiles at both of us before hugging Emily with one arm. He extends his hand towards me and smiles warmly.

"My name is Thomas. So pleased to meet you."

I'm not used to people shaking hands outside of work and even then it doesn't mean anything. It's just a business formality. But I can't help but feel that the man stood before me actually means what he says.

"Naomi Campbell. Nice to meet you too."

There's a silence after my introduction that I assume is because of my given name. I swear, mum had it out for me when she named me. I don't care what she says. But to my relief or rather amusement, I notice the young couple glance at Emily with raised eyebrows and massive grins on their faces. Why do I get the feeling that they're having one of those eye talks? You know those conversations carried out with only just looks?

"Well," he says, clapping his hands together excitedly. "You've come here for the order you placed yes?"

I look at Emily confused and her eyes dart towards mine unsure before looking back to Thomas and nodding slowly.

"Perfect, I'll just go get them then. Panda, will you help me with the boxes?"

I waited until they were out of earshot before addressing Emily. "Emsie?" I say sweetly.

She faces me, gulping and with a small, nervous smile in place. "Hmm?"

I laugh and roll my eyes." You had this all fixed from the beginning. Why didn't you just tell me? You could have saved us the trouble."

Emily looked a bit embarrassed. " I...sorry. Like I said, I've bought from here now and I suppose you could say its a Christmas tradition now. I didn't want you to think I was rude or bossy. You did have a plan already..a very extensive, detailed one at that."

True. "I appreciate the thought but you planned everything out as well. You shoulda said."

"Yeah well...that's just me."

I wanted to ask what she meant but Panda burst in again with boxes in tow and the only thing I cared about then was paying for the gifts and leaving. It was getting late and the snow was whirling around outside. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck in a blizzard.

"Brilliant." I reach in my pocket for the company card and approach Thomas who stood behind the register tallying the total.

"I hope you enjoy the presents."

"Uhh they're not for me mate. I doubt I would need-" I take a quick look at the total...Jesus! Children are expensive. "that much in toys." I hand over the card and wait as he charges it. I turn and see Panda and Emily mooning over a China doll...they still make those?

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"There's a problem with your card." He says it unsure and almost apologetically but it does nothing to calm me.

"What do you mean there's a problem?"

"It's declined."

"How the fuck is it declined?"

"Naomi!" I hear Emily from behind me and I feel ashamed for my outburst but I won't show it.

"Could you try it again?"

He swipes the card and I hear a beep sound. The bad kind of beep sound. You know that sound that embarrassingly informs you that your outburst was uncalled for because your card has been in fact declined.

"Fuck." I grab my phone from my pocket and dial Effy's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Fuckin' pick up Stonem."

_Ring. Ring. You've reached the voicemail box of-_

Shit. I try Effy's mums personal number to no avail.

I scratch my head and turn to Thomas. "Can we pick up these gifts tomorrow? That's a company card. I dunno what's wrong with it."

"I'm sorry but I won't be here tomorrow. Panda and I are leaving on holiday."

How the fuck am I going to pay for all this now? I try and think of any other number I could try to get a hold of Effy and come up blank. Fucking Stonem would do this to me. Without any money-money. Shit. My bonus is in the car. Fuck it, she'll have to pay me back. It's a good thing she paid me in notes.

"I'll be right back." I rush out to the car and reach for the envelope and run back inside.

I give him what's needed for the order and tell him to keep the change. Grabbing one of the smaller boxes, Thomas offers to help with the larger ones and I walk out to put them in the car. Emily and Panda walk out as we finish and I turn around to say goodbye.

"Thank you Thomas. Enjoy your holiday."

"Merry Christmas Naomi."

Panda waves goodbye frantically and shivering in her coat. Emily hugs them both before walking back with me to the car. I blast the heat from the air conditioning in the car and settle in, waiting for the car to heat up before leaving.

"That was nice of you."

"What?"

The roads are covered in snow and I'm struggling to see what's right in front of me.

"You paid for the presents..."

"Huh? Oh that's nothing. The company will reimburse my expenses and that will be the end of that."

There was silence in the car. Not that I minded. Trying to navigate through a blizzard requires extreme concentration and holding a conversation would only interfere with that. I drive back towards the city center and relax when I notice the roads are in better condition. I relax back into the seat and sigh in relief.

"So Emily, where do you live?" She gave me her directions and I was surprised to hear she lived just down the street from me. I continue to drive for a bit before she breaks the silence.

"You don't have to help me wrap the gifts. I understand if you have somewhere else to be."

"Am I bothering you? Trying to get rid of me Ems?" I tease.

"No! No...I don't want you to feel forced into staying to help with the gifts if you have other arrangements."

I smirk at her and its then that she realizes I was teasing her. "Oi! You cow."

She crosses her arms and pretends to be upset with me. Even though I should be paying attention to the road, I take a risk and poke her side and laugh when she jumps up in her seat.

"Stop it!"

I do it again and she grabs onto my finger as I ease back. She's laughing though and I can't help but smile back. Fucks sake I look like a right idiot with a dopey grin on my face.

"Just for behaving like that, you'll be wrapping the presents."

Shit. "You wouldn't want that."

"Why not?"

"I'm shit at that stuff. All those bows and ties. I'm useless at making things look good."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," she stated with a smirk.

"Uhh..and why is that?" I asked confused.

She turned to look at me before answering. "You do a good job of making yourself look good." She winked and smiled, enjoying the look of my jaw dropped expression.

Minx. Two can play that game. "Yeah well...you're not so bad yourself." I reach again towards her and slowly trace my finger from her forearm to her elbow. She has a coat on yes but the point I'm making has come across because I notice her gulp and fidget slightly. Score for Campbell.

I hear her mutter something under her breath. "Hmmm..what was that?"

"Nothing."

I laugh at her and focus on driving. The faster this gets done, the sooner I can start my holiday.

xx

xx

xx

xx

"Emily!" I yell in frustration. She's in the kitchen making tea and I've just about had it with the presents and anything and everything that have to do with this holiday. She decided to hand me the last gift because according to her I had watched her long enough to know how to wrap one by now. I throw the wrapping paper on the ground and resume my place on the couch, running my hands through my hair. She walks back into the room with a tray full of tea and biscuits in hand. I grab the mug without asking and take a sip.

"Ahhhh!" There's a burning sensation all to familiar and it has nothing to do with the temperature of the drink. "Does this have...is there vodka in this?"

Emily sets the tray on the table and grabs the other mug from my hand replacing it. "You should really ask before you take things," she says laughing at me.

"Yeah, well...how was I supposed to know you'd try and seduce me by poisoning my tea?" I take a drink from the good cup of tea and smile.

"Seducing you? A bit cocky aren't we?"

"Not at all. It's obvious you want me. Don't deny it."

She almost chokes on her tea from laughter. "Yeah...definitely cocky. So what, you just gonna give up then?"

I take another drink of my tea and place my finger on my chin as though thinking deeply. "Not giving up Emily. You make sound like a loser when you put it that way. I like to call it calling for backup." I place the mug back on the tray and grab the remaining package from the floor.

"Now, go on. Work your voodoo magic."

She drinks the rest of her tea in one go and grabs the box from my hand, placing her empty mug next to mine. Impressive. Her hand lingers on mine for longer than I expect it to and when I look at her, she's gazing intently at me. I clear my throat and its enough for her break from her trance. She smiles awkwardly and shifts on the couch as she reaches for the paper strewn on the floor. I reach for the tape and scissors and place them next to her. I watch as she takes the box and sets it between the paper, wrapping and tearing what she needs to cover the package. She bites her bottom lip in concentration and I'm mesmerized when she darts her tongue out to wet her lips. She works quickly and quietly while I ogle at her. I wish I could blame the booze for my actions but I can't. Emily Fitch is captivating.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've bought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

I groan at the sound of the song I failed to realize was playing in the background.

"That's a sound I'd like to hear again."

My eyes snap open at Emily's comment and I'm taken aback by her bluntness.

"What?"

Words fail to describe the look Emily was giving me. It was a blatantly honest look. A look of pure lust. I'm usually really good at times like now. Times where a course of action is merited but shit..Emily has me stunned. She leans in slowly, eyes dropping to look at my lips. My throat suddenly gets dry but I lick my lips nonetheless. She looks into my eyes for what seems an eternity before closing the distance between us.

Her lips brush softly against mine at first, hesitant almost. I bring my hands behind her neck and push my lips harder against hers. She angles her face slightly to deepen the kiss and I bite her bottom lip softly before allowing her tongue to dart into my mouth. I slip my tongue into her mouth and let the soft muscles caress each other. She moans at the contact and I break the kiss, her hands still gripping my shirt.

"I should go home." I have no idea as to what possessed me to say that. I want to blame it on acting professionally and blah blah but the reality of it is, I don't know what this is. This isn't just another random I'm picking up. I've spent the majority of my night with Emily and it's been nice. But I don't want her to think I want something either. I mean, I've only just met her. It's rather stupid to have feelings for someone I've just met right? Love doesn't work like that. Shit, did I just really use the word love?

"If you want," she says gently. She nudges my nose with hers and presses a soft, lingering kiss to my lips. Those lips should come with a warning like a "you may not ever want to leave the person who owns said lips" sorta thing.

I think about it. Truth is I don't want to. If she's giving me the choice, I choose her. "It is snowing pretty hard outside." I lean in and kiss her again.

"Mmm..dangerous." Kiss. "Too risky." Another kiss.

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight,_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

"My thoughts exactly." I lean in and kiss her until she's laying back on the couch, our bodies flush against each other. Thoughts of gifts and Christmas worries long gone as we start to spread the holiday cheer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Lo and behold I present to you lot the final part of Good Tidings. It has taken me far too long to finish this Christmas story (I'm not gonna lie, very embarrassed about that) Thank you to all of you who have favorited, reviewed and followed this story. I went the easy way with this one as opposed to prolonging it any further with angst or drama (these girls need a break right?) So I do hope it doesn't disappoint (if it does I am very, very sorry) Oh and for the reader who can point out the line I borrowed from a well known Christmas movie, you get a special treat ;)

**Disclaimer:**Skins is not mine but if it was, it would follow the lives of Generation 2 forever...weird huh?

**Rating**: A very strong M

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Rude awakenings and Christmas stuff<strong>

"Fucking shit!"

I jolt awake, the sound of a loud pot banging across the floor is not what I wanted to wake up to. Fuck...where am I? I look around the room, noticing it was a little past 7, my eyes adjusting to the morning light streaming through the window. I rub the sleep from my eyes as I stretch, groaning in the process. My muscles felt sore from the nights activities and I couldn't help but smile when I tried moving my legs only to feel a tingling sensation course through them. Last night – fuck me, Emily was very _very _ good in bed. I don't think there was an inch of my body that she left unattended. I never thought I'd say this and as cheesy as it may sound, Emily was the perfect lover. I mean, I thought I had it together but she was just mind blowing good. The way she had touched me, the way she kissed me passionately as she stroked me. Just remembering how her fingers moved and curled inside me was enough to make me wet again. As the familiar ache settled between my legs, the throbbing beginning to feel uncomfortable, I wondered when Emily would come back. I hoped to sneak in a quickie or two before heading out.

I suddenly heard footsteps heading towards the room. I couldn't help but panic momentarily. What if she wants to get rid of me? Was I just a shag? What was last night? I mean, we were working together, things like this must happen on occasion right? Having to work so close to someone led to these things...yeah? Except I've never. I've never mixed work and pleasure. That's how life gets complicated. No, it didn't matter how tempting any woman was, I was obeyed that rule. So then why am I freaking out? It was just a simple fuck. We helped each other scratch an itch, that's it. Breathe in and out Nai, this is nothing to get worked up over. You of all people know sex is just sex. You wanted it, she wanted it, you got together and made each other feel alright. But...it wasn't just sex. As confusing as it was, she made me feel so fucking good last night and I wasn't just referring to the obvious. After we'd finish, our bodies spent and tangled it felt right when Emily cuddled next to me, her head resting on my chest. I felt her smile as she listened to my heart beat wildly in my chest and it was the _thump thump _sound she fell asleep to. At first, I was tempted to recoil from her snuggling beside me but it was more out of habit than an actual need to be away from her. It was overwhelming and intoxicating when I realized how much I craved to feel her body pressed to mine. At one point in the night she turned away leaving her back facing me and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around her, smiling when a content sigh came from her. All the while marveling at how perfect it felt to have her with me. I wasn't used to feeling so at ease with anyone especially someone I'd just met. But that feeling was there. I just didn't know what to do with it. Feeling what I was feeling-those butterflies everybody always mentions was unfamiliar. I was heading into unfamiliar territory. A fact that both thrilled and scared me. This never happens to me. Then again, I never expected Emily Fitch to happen to me. The little redhead with an infectious smile who managed to worm her way in. But I'm not used to all that. I don't feel anything for anyone. I'm not easily impressed. I'm not the mess that I am right now.

Christ sake, I'm sitting in Emily's bed waiting for to return like some lovesick fool. Fuck! I used the 'l' word. Fuckin' shit! The footsteps stopped outside the door and as the doorknob turned, creaking open, I got out from under the covers, disregarding the fact that I was stark naked. I glanced around the room quickly before remembering all out clothes were in the living room. Fuck it. I stood,hands on hips, determined to tell Emily-well, I wasn't sure exactly what I would say but I would stand my ground. Last night nothing. It couldn't. It worried me that I wanted it to mean so much. But as the door finally opened revealing a barely covered surprised redhead, full English breakfast in hand, it hit me like a bullet straight to the heart. If given the opportunity, I always wanted to wake up next to Emily.

I stand there unable to move or speak for that matter. Emily made me breakfast. That was a good sign right? You don't cook for someone you want out of your flat. Cooking, taking the time to prepare a meal all that means you care right? I mean, that's why mums fuss over their kids so much making sure they got the proper nutrition and what not. Shit,that reminds me, I have to call my own mum, if she even has reception wherever the fuck she fucked off to. But not now, not when I have a very sexy redhead in front of me, looking at me provocatively. I clear my throat nervously and stand what I hope comes off as indifference.

"Morning," I choke out. Fuckin' twat. Why does she have this effect on me?

_Probably because you like her._

What? Me? Like her? Impossible. Nope. Can't be.

_Why not?_

Because I've only just met her. Because it's absolutely ridiculous.

_But it feels right, you know it does. _

Those are just my hormones clouding my better judgment. She was a good fuck that's all.

_You didn't fuck._

Uh yeah, I did. I would know, I was there.

_No, think about it. If you had fucked her, you'd have left by now-in fact you would have been out the door as soon as she came. Let's face it, you've gone out of your way to make sure she's happy, something you only do with a select few-very select I might add. You like her. Admit it. _

"Hellooooo," Emily's amused voice snaps my inner dispute.

I grinned uneasily at the now smirking redhead before me. She clearly found my reaction funny ( uh duh, could it be perhaps you're practically drooling all over her floor). I shut my mouth, having momentarily lost the function to close it and cleared my throat. Right Campbell, show her you have some intelligence left in you.

"Hi," I drawled, sounding very much like one of those cowboys from an American western movie. I don't slap myself because I've already made a fool of myself although at this point I don't think it really matters. I look anywhere but at her avoiding giving away to much with my eyes. I still haven't quite figured it out but Emily can tell exactly what's going on in my mind with one look. It's how she figured out how to make me co-

"I made you breakfast," she said brightly. She set the breakfast tray on the bedside table, pushing aside the few scattered items on the table. Her robe lifting revealing enough skin make my already red cheeks hotter. Fuck it, in for a penny..

"I wasn't expecting you to be up so soon, the way you fell asleep last night," she said as she turned, rendering me unable to surprise her the way I planned to. The surprise was all mine as her robe slipped aside revealing one of her pert breasts. I couldn't help but lick my lips remembering the feel and taste of Emily's hard nipples in my mouth only hours ago. My eyes remain fixated on her and it's not until she covers it, an eyebrow raised, that I realized she was teasing me all along. Bitch.

"Yeah, well...I was exhausted." Well done Campbell. You were exhausted, no fuckin' shit.

Emily grinned at me and stepped closer, a knowing look in her eyes. She hummed her agreement as her eyes gazed unabashedly at my body-shit. I'm naked. With anyone else, the way Emily looked at me, her eyes raking across my body, I would have been disturbed by it. But not with her. It was a look of pure want but something else. The way she looked at me now was the same way she looked at me last night when.._oh._ And just like that it clicked. The way Emily behaved last night, the tenderness, the adoration unless the vodka in her tea made her even sweeter than normal, the thoughts that had lingered in my mind, any doubt as to what was last night were now confirmed-Emily and I made love. It wasn't a fuck, a shag or any other verb you could use to describe sex in a one night stand sort of way. Thinking back on it, the way I leaned into her caresses, her gentle touches and kisses, I was a goner the moment she touched me. It had just happened. It snuck up on the both of us except I was more unwilling than Emily to admit it if her behavior was anything to go by. It's a scary thing to be adored by someone else, to have them look at you like you're the only person that exists worth being with but also..it's breathtaking-quite literally I might add. Emily's eyes dart all over my body as she closes the space between us my skin already craving her touch.

"I wonder why you were exhausted," she mused as she ran her fingers up and down my arm stroking teasingly.

I could feel the goosebumps forming, a light tingle trailing where she touched. My eyes close inadvertently reveling in the feeling. Her touch made me feel alive. Every nerve in my body was alive enjoying her hand on my body. I couldn't help but finally relax as I realized she wanted me. She _wanted _me, Emily stood here before me touching me, her breath mixing with mine as my breathing grew shallower. Just having her stand this close to me was enough for the flashbacks from the night before to flood my mind. I needed her. I was done trying to analyze everything, I was done trying to make sense of anything. The only thing I knew that I wanted was Emily beneath me screaming my name.

"Ems," I whisper and look at her hoping my eyes convey my desire.

I saw her gulp my voice coming out strained. She licked her lips and without a moments further hesitation grabbed my neck, lowering it, and crashed her lips onto mine. I can't help but moan loudly into her mouth, her soft lips kissing me hard and passionately. I move my hands to her hips pushing her front against mine, her hands tangling themselves in my hair as she bites my bottom lip. I dig my nails into her hips and she pulls away panting hands releasing their grip on my locks as she nudges my shoulder until I fall onto the bed. I sit up just as Emily kneels on the floor, her hands traveling slowly from my legs up to my knees settling on the top of my thighs. She licks and then bites her bottom lip, her fingertips rubbing small circles driving me insane.

"I think it's time I open my Christmas present don't you?"

If I wasn't wet before there's a flood between my legs now. I manage a nod unable to properly voice my agreement. She looks down silently asking me for permission and my thighs part of their own accord. I hear her whimper once she sees how turned on I am. She leans forward pulling at my neck once again as she kisses me this time slower but still very much heated. Her lips move perfectly with mine like a synchronized dance. She opens her mouth more and I feel her tongue trace my bottom lip. I turn my face to the side, the angle allowing her tongue to invade my mouth. I push my own tongue to meet hers and then I suck her tongue, the sound Emily makes is enough to drive me crazy. Without really thinking I move my hand down towards her center, the heat and moistness on my fingers growing as I begin to rub her clit. Her hips jolt forward and she moans again, our lips still connected. I speed up my movements and Emily breaks the kiss with a loud moan resonating in the room. Her breathing becomes erratic as I apply pressure whilst alternating between slow and fast circles.

" Oh shit...yeah...mmmm.." She grips my shoulders and throws her head back, moving one knee up to the side and leaving the other one on the floor, giving me more room to continue stroking her.

" Fuck..mmmm..keep...going uhhh.." Her eyes are closed as I continue rubbing her, her juices spreading freely. Now that her legs are open...

" OHHHHH..." she moans as I insert two fingers into her, my thumb continues to rub on her swollen clit. I begin to pump in and out slowly making sure my fingertips caress that little spot inside her.

" Faster please," she pants. Normally I wouldn't like being bossed around but with Emily I'd do anything to make sure she was feeling nothing but pleasure.

" Straddle me." My arm was beginning to protest from the exertion I was placing on it, the last thing I needed to do was cause injury to myself before the big "o". She stood up immediately not giving me a chance to extract my fingers. She straddled me placing a knee on each side of my thighs, her arms wrapping around my neck as my fingers began to move in and out of her. Her hips began to rock back and forth as I curled my fingers, rubbing against the tiny rough patch I know would drive her wild.

"Oh fuck...yeah..." she started panting as I thrusted harder and faster. I was addicted to Emily. I needed to see her come.

" Look at me."

She opened her eyes and gazed in awe into mine. The emotions that passed between us with just one look shocked me to my core. I have never experienced this sense of euphoria rush over me as I fucked someone else. I had never felt this happy, this complete. It was foreign to me. I couldn't give into it though. It wasn't possible. This type of happiness doesn't exist and even if I were to have it by some odd reason, it would only be ripped away from me.

"Naomi...uhh...oh fuck-I'm gonna.."

As Emily yelled my name, my fingers continuing to move inside of her I felt the same fear from this morning build inside me and she rode out each wave of pleasure, slowly coming down from her high until she collapsed on top of me spent, my fingers still inside her. I was connected to Emily and once I severed that connection, I was running for my life. Running before whatever this was consumed the both of us in the worst way possible. I heard her groan as I extracted my fingers from her and she moved until she lay on the space beside me, her breath coming in gasps still.

I close my eyes and swallow the lump developing in my throat. The thought of running away from Emily hurts me but I'm not made for this-I've never even been in a relationship for Christ sakes. I don't want to look at the girl beside me but as I feel her hand grip my wrist pulling me towards her I break free from her grasp and stand up.

" I have to leave."

"Naomi wait!"

Out of instinct I freeze but I don't face her. I can't because if I do I know she'll figure out what I'm thinking. I've been told my emotions are as clear as day even though I try to hide them, a person can always tell what's on my mind. I do my best to keep the nerves out of my voice and keep my face expressionless.

"Yes?"

I hear the sounds of sheets ruffling and then her footsteps padding softly against the carpet floor. Fuck she wasn't going to make my getaway easy. No matter, keep your face straight. You can be heartless Naomi just focus on getting out.

"You still have to deliver the presents before you can walk away."

I can't help snap my head back at her statement. Thankfully her body was covered otherwise..well I would've been distracted. I can't tell whether she's serious or not her face is rather nonchalant about the whole thing, which I'm sure contrasts my look of disbelief. So much for keeping it smooth.

"What?"

"We shagged," she shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to run out on me. I promise I won't proclaim my undying love for you over a fuck."

I felt the creases in my forehead as my eyebrows rise in surprise. Definitely not expecting that and if I'm totally honest I can't help but feel down after that proclamation. I mean here I am worrying about her and her feelings when this was just a fuck from the start for her. She fuckin' used me...but then again, didn't I? I mean, shit, I don't know anything anymore. I should be relieved she wasn't attached but I thought she had-well, I guess that didn't matter anymore. Why am I confused? Why is this bothering me more than I expected it? I should be jumping for joy. I should have a smile on my face and have her writhing under me again before checking out and yet I feel shattered. Emily Fitch sparked something inside of me. I suppose it wasn't just about orgasms anymore. She made me want to wake up next to someone. She made me want to be loved..and to love someone back. I should have trusted my instinct and just left as soon as I woke up.

"Naomi?"

Shit. Stay cool. I clear my throat and do my best to keep my expression even. "Yeah um-good then. I was worried that uh this might mean something else..for you I meant! Um we're coworkers, technically speaking, and I didn't want there to be any hard feelings um because this was just a um..yeah," I finish lamely and bite my tongue. Fuckin' hell even I know how lame that came out.

She stared at me for a moment before she shook her head and looked behind her towards the breakfast tray. "When I met you I didn't mistake you for a coward or a liar. Guess I was wrong eh?"

I blinked several times letting her words sink in. Was this a game for her? What was she doing?

"Uh, sorry?"

She looked back at me, her arms crossed in front of her keeping a hold of the thin fabric. "Don't deny it Naoms."

The nickname slipped from her mouth and my eyes fluttered shut remembering how she would whisper my name lovingly the night before. This did mean more to me than a one off with a random. Emily was a force to be reckoned with, an unstoppable storm looming on the horizon. She was just a charity volunteer several hours ago but now as she stood before me, skin glowing in the morning sun, her hair matted and puffy, she became more than just a stranger. Now she was someone I wanted to date. Emily was the woman I wanted to try and convince to stay the night with me even if we just ended up talking about nothing and everything at all. No one I had ever been with could compare to her. She was fierce and kind and warm, fuck do I sound soppy. She was right though even if I didn't say it out loud, I couldn't deny that I had fallen for her as silly as it seems. My heart was aching for the woman standing in front of me. I wanted her all for myself. I wanted to see where we could take this even if it didn't last for longer than I would like it to.

She stared me straight in the eye and stepped closer to me, slowly, assessing my body language. She bit her bottom lip and removed the sheet from her body. My nostrils flared as I controlled the urge grab her and push her up against me.

"Are you a coward?" she asked as she ran a finger up and down my arm, goosebumps rising all over my body.

I shake my head no and try to control my breathing.

"Are you a liar?"

She wraps her arms around my waist, pressing our fronts against each other. I whimper when I feel her wetness on my thigh. I see her beautiful, brown eyes dilate, my heaving chest no doubt catching her attention. She licks her lips, staring hungrily at my hard nipples. Who am I fucking kidding?

"No," I breathe out, my voice shaking.

"So then.." she slides her hands placing them on my hips, moving them up my sides and grazing the sides of my tits before wrapping her arms around my neck. Emily moves in placing her mouth near my ear and I can't help but shudder feeling her warm breath against my skin.

"Why did you lie?"

Her question shocks me and I tense as she pulls away to look at my reaction. "What?"

She pursed her lips, her hands moving to my hips not allowing me to move away from her. "Why say this was nothing when everything about you says differently?"

"That's not true," I shake my head, unwilling to reveal the truth. I can't just admit it. As if that would go down well. 'Oh hey Emily I know we've only just met but I felt like we had a connection.' Cue the corny romantic music. I wasn't about to put everything out there. She was making it difficult. Her eyes were inviting, urging me to open up. Part of me wanted to admit my blossoming feelings but the other half of me urged me to remain quiet.

_Past is precedence. _

She brought her hands to cup my cheeks and she stared intensely at me as she moved in and pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and tasted of untold promises and desire. It felt like a promise, like a connection was being made. I brought my hands to the back of her head when she tried to pull away. I needed to keep that connection alive. I kissed her harder as she threaded her fingers through my hair. She pulled away breathless first after a several minutes but left her forehead firmly pressed against mine. She was keeping me grounded next to her but at the same time she was making me feel like flying. My entire body felt alive, I was elated beyond reasoning. She wanted me. Beautiful, kind Emily wanted me. That kind of kiss-you don't experience that type of kiss with just anyone.

"Hey," she nudged her nose with mine and smiled when I stared dreamily at her. I think it surprised her, it sure as bloody hell surprised me.

"I like you," I blurted out.

She smiled brightly at me and despite my nervousness I smiled back. "Yeah?"

I nodded and ended up bumping her nose against mine. "I like you too."

We stared at each other like fools, our smiles taking over our faces. I was just about to make a move when an alarm shook us from our little happy bubble.

"Shit, that's the alarm."

I laughed as brown eyes bugged out in alarm. "You're so adorable."

She looked away, embarrassed but smiled nonetheless. "You are," I said as I placed my hand underneath her chin and turned her face back to mine. "You are breathtaking," I kissed her. "Exquisite." Another kiss. "And if you'll allow me...I'd like to take you out on a proper date. I know I kinda jumped the gun um with last night but I want to get to know you. I need to."

I rush out the last bit of the closest thing that I'll get to an admission. "I'd like that very much," she admits, her voice husky and thick with emotion. I think she expected me to leave her but as I bring my hands to rest on the small of her back and we gaze into each others eyes I realize I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"But after the gift opening ceremony." She kissed my cheek and moved away from me.

She swayed her hips as she walked away from me to her closet. If she's getting dressed than so should I, damn alarm. I walk towards the door and reach to open it when Emily calls me.

"Yeah?"

She removes a blouse and skirt from her wardrobe, covering her body modestly. "Maybe later you can open your gift." She winks at me and my legs turn to jelly. Jesus Christ, one look was all it took for her to reduce me to mush. She laughed and though my cheeks are still red I can't help but smile. She's too beautiful not to.

"What kind of girl do you think I am Ems?" I clicked my tongue and shook my head in mock disbelief.

She tossed her clothes on the bed, revealing her toned body to me once again. Fuck, I _was _that type of girl, at least for her. She could ask me for the moon and I'd lasso it and bring it down for her.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you get dressed please?" She smirked at me.

"As you say madame," I bow exaggeratedly.

Emily rolls her eyes and turns her back to me, searching and putting on her undergarments unaware of my perving. It all seems so right to be here with her. To have her smile at me and look at me the way she does, so warm and bright. I'm in awe of Emily Fitch and as the last piece of resolve sheds its final layer, I breathe deeply and sigh at my good fortune. I guess love really does hit you when you least expect it.

"Merry Christmas Emily."

It shocks her to hear those words from me but her smile is so wide, I fear her cheeks would break. "Merry Christmas Naomi."

For the first time in a long while it really is.

_It's the most wonderful time of the year!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. The end of my first story *eyes tear up* I don't regret deciding to write, even if my brain doesn't always cooperate with my desire to write and update promptly. It has been extremely rewarding and I have learned a lot from other authors who have been so kind as to offer their advice. So I'd just like to say again (and forgive me if I sound like a broken record) but thank you to those of you that took the time to read this story and follow it through it's journey. You have no idea just how much you continue to inspire me. And for <em>guapa<em> who waited the six months it took me to update and finish the story..jeez do you have the patience of a saint. Until the next time peeps :D**_  
><em>

**x Beck**


End file.
